wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Eckard Audubon
}} Information Born in a family which constantly had inner power struggles going on, by his 10th birthday, he wasn't even surprised anymore when a uncle of his aimed a pistol at his head, an event which he survived, and this power struggle continued on and on, his family might be one of the smaller and less influential ones around, but still had a hunger for power like so many others, it only stopped after he went against the family's will, only it was a planned act from Eckard and his father. Eckard wanted to break free from the families bounds, so this was a golden opportunity, one he does not regret till this day. Eckard defied his families will, and instead of doing what each son had done before him, he joined the military after a long talk with his father, and returned stability to the family after their shocked response, which was what his father and Eckard had planned to happen from the beginning. Eckard got officially exiled from the family, though he still carries the name and his father's approval with him, to the outside world and the rest of the family, things seemed quite different. In the military Eckard quickly got the nickname Eck, and quickly showed his potential, as he became a skilled mechanic,mech operator, programmer and medic. A combination of skills which might seem weird, but has saved him and his squadmates from trouble countless of times.He quickly rose in ranks and battled his way through multiple conflicts, before being scouted for the Knights on a military campaign on the Rouellian border. This is were he met his lover, Nina Alfleur, a officer from a noble family like himself,who immediately grew attached to Eckard, though it was forbidden by Rouellian military law. Sadly,Nina got promoted and left for some far away posting. They still keep in touch via letters, and up till this day, their love still stands strong, though that might change. His family only recently understood the choice he made, and has returned to the stable state they were once in, Eckard has been invited back, but has told them that he has his own path now, which they understand and allow. He is planning to take back his status as a family member in the not too forseable future, as his family has finally returned to their stable, and non-fighting self. A age of prosperity for the Audubon's is at hand, now to see them survive it. Eckard has been officially scouted by a knights order, the Red Lion's and is waiting to be deployed to Tebithjistan. Notes Siblings'' '' Jean Audubon, Younger Male, Likes, 15 The younger brother of Eckard, Jean will be the next in line to take on the responsibilities of running the Audubon family, with Eckard other wisely occupied, Jean has a really high standard on his brother, and you could say he sees him as his hero. Friends Selphie Archensiel, Female, 34 The trusted bodyguard of Eckard, even after he left the family, she followed him everywhere he went, she's been the closest thing to a friend Eckard had and has stood by his side for as long as he can remember. Eckard requested he'd be given a modified 2 person frame, as she would likely even cling to the outside of his frame to protect him from harm. Though many don't suspect this, she's not that capable of a bodyguard, rather clumsy, and she's been more of a sort of nanny for the family than a true bodyguard. Though many do not think of her as 34 years old, since she looks like a 16 year old, she is somewhat of a medical miracle, her body aging much slower than it normally would. It seems to have occured in her family line atleast 3 times, with herself, her uncle and some obscure relatives from 3 or more generations ago. Skills ' Eckard is known for his Piloting skills, being a skilled mechanic and knowing a fair bit of first aid and programming. These skills have helped him in combat more than once, being known for rewriting the OS of a APC, whilst driving it, and looking after a wounded comarade by giving the other soldiers instructions, to make the vehicle go just a bit faster, so that said comerade could live to see atleast the medics at basecamp. Possessions *'Quarterstaff with Audubon markings 'Standard issue composite telescopic quarterstaff with Audubon family crest. Its still clearly visible when collapsed, as it stored in a sheeth on the back of the Audubon Uniform. {1.0 kg} *'House Audubon Uniform 'The standard House Audubon uniform, white with black elements and golden trimming. this specific version designed for Eckard doubles as ''Light Mesh Armour, providing 10 SP in all locations, Its design is made for maximum confort whilst providing protection. {1.0 kg} *'''Amplified Goggles: Stored in an inner pocket in the uniform. Negates Awareness penalties in adverse conditions of light, dust and smoke, and protects against these environmental conditions. *'Comunicator : '''Standard Cellphone with standard extras, nothing special.{0.1 kg} *'Tech Toolkit : For repairs and additions to his Mecha when needed.{1.0 kg} *'Micro Tools : '''Used alongside the Tech Toolkit, for fine detail work.{0.2 kg} *'Techscanner: A handheld scanning device, used to aid repairs. Used for diagnosis of a damaged system. rolling 1-6 on 1D10 adds 5 to repair rolls. *'''Canteen: '''Holds one day's worth of water.{0.5 kg}